


Il Signore del Lago

by Ideastrana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideastrana/pseuds/Ideastrana
Summary: Dalla storia: Si immerse con lentezza nelle acque fresche e si spinse sempre più in avanti, come a voler raggiungere la cascata e passarci attraverso.Attirato da un invisibile filo, sempre più in là, sempre più inesorabilmente verso di essa.Senza più guardarsi indietro, quasi assorbito da quel luogo incantato.E poi qualcuno parlò ed il cuore di Yuuri mancò un battito."Ben arrivato giovane samurai"Non osò voltarsi, non osò fiatare, conscio di essere caduto nella rete che il Signore del Lago doveva aver gettato dal momento stesso in cui si era accorto della sua presenza.Eppure quella voce non era cavernosa e nemmeno intrisa del più misero accenno di bellicosità.





	Il Signore del Lago

Il lago doveva essere incantato, non vi era altra spiegazione. 

Cresciuto tra i racconti tramandati di generazione in generazione dai compagni più validi e coraggiosi, il giovane Yuuri aveva studiato e si era allenato con dedizione ed impegno per arrivare ad ottenere la carica di guerriero samurai al servizio del Daimyō, signore di tutte le terre che si estendevano da nord a sud fino al territorio di Nagashino.   
Figlio di un semplice locandiere ed entrato nelle grazie del Daimyō per puro capriccio personale del suo signore.   
Un uomo buono, in grado di mantenere in pace il popolo scongiurando le più sanguinose guerre.  
Ma la sua incolumità era minata costantemente da nemici che, agendo nell'ombra, seminavano morte e terrore al loro passaggio.  
Nessuno era in grado di proteggere la vita del Daimyō meglio di quel gruppo di esperti ed addestrati samurai che, egli stesso, aveva scelto tra i migliori giovani di tutte le sue terre. 

Yuuri ne faceva parte soltanto da qualche tempo.   
Messo alla prova in combattimento, aveva mostrato un coraggio ed una tenacia che cozzavano con il suo aspetto timido e impacciato.   
Tutto ciò era piaciuto molto al suo signore che lo aveva inserito immediatamente tra i suoi guerrieri più promettenti.   
Ma Yuuri era consapevole di doversi migliorare ancora, di dover imparare ad usare la spada in modo più accorto e meno impreciso.   
E poi faceva tutt'ora fatica ad adattarsi all'armatura, che ricadeva come un macigno sul suo corpo leggero ed esile.   
Non portava l'elmo e questo per grazia del suo signore che gli permetteva di lasciare libero il volto.  
Anche per questo motivo veniva da molti considerato come uno dei preferiti dal Daimyō, uno dei pochi a cui era permesso entrare nelle sue camere e a cui concedeva favori anche non richiesti.   
Yuuri era devoto e grato al suo signore per tutti gli onori che, il semplice figlio di un locandiere, non avrebbe mai potuto permettersi il lusso di avere. 

Gran parte di questa enorme fortuna era dovuta anche alla profonda amicizia che legava, ormai da anni, Yuuri al figlio del suo signore.   
Il giovane Kenjiro Minami aveva trovato in Yuuri una figura da ammirare, una sorta di maestro dal quale apprendere buone maniere, prodezza e audacia.  
Tutte qualità che Yuuri non credeva affatto di possedere ma, dagli occhi del giovane figlio del Daimyō, parevano esserne esaltate.   
Si sentiva lusingato da tanto interesse, tanto da cadere spesso nell'imbarazzo.   
Tutto ciò però gli aveva dato modo di costruirsi quella posizione, quel ruolo che dava prestigio alla sua famiglia ed al suo onore di uomo. 

Era partito da qualche giorno, in compagnia soltanto di se stesso, con l'incarico di appurare se le voci che correvano su quel luogo fossero realtà o frutto di antiche dicerie. 

Lo chiamavano il Signore del Lago. 

Nessuno aveva mai avuto modo di incrociare con lui la spada e, si raccontava, chiunque avesse incontrato il suo sguardo ne era rimasto talmente affascinato da non poter più fare ritorno alle proprie case, alle proprie terre. 

Non era solo quello però che si diceva di lui. 

Il Signore del Lago era uno spirito indomito e pericoloso, capace di uccidere e sterminare interi eserciti di guerrieri ammaliandoli con il potere dei suoi occhi e con la dolcezza delle sue parole. Solo allora, dopo averli soggiogati, sfoderava la sua spada e con la forza di dieci demoni dava loro il sonno eterno. 

Il Daimyō, per quanto combattente e uomo abituato alle guerre più atroci, si era lasciato insidiare da quelle voci, da quei racconti, tanto da temere il Signore del Lago come il suo più pericoloso nemico.   
Se quello spirito leggendario fosse mai riuscito a spingersi fino a lì, ai confini dei suoi territori, nessuno di loro avrebbe più avuto scampo.  
Per il suo signore era diventato quasi un'ossessione del quale non riusciva a liberarsi e che continuava a tormentarlo notte e giorno.  
Voleva morto quello spirito, voleva che quel demone fosse sconfitto in modo da non poter fare del male al suo amato popolo.

Kenjiro aveva pregato Yuuri di fare qualcosa, di aiutarlo nell' impresa ardua di far rinsavire suo padre.

E così si era messo in marcia, con il cuore che batteva all' impazzata per l'ansia e per il timore di non tornare vivo da quella missione che gli era stata segretamente affidata, per la paura di non essere all'altezza o di venire assoggettato da quello spirito malvagio che risiedeva nelle acque di quel lago.

Doveva essere incantato, di questo Yuuri ne era ormai sicuro.

Un lago dalle acque cristalline talmente trasparenti e limpide che, sporgendosi un po', poteva vedere la sua immagine riflessa come nel più bello degli specchi. 

La sua immagine però era goffa, la sua schiena incurvata sotto al peso dell'armatura. 

A fare da sfondo a quella grande massa acquosa vi era una cascata che scendeva irruenta da una montagna.   
Il rumore dell'acqua che si infrangeva nel lago era forte ma non assordante, sembrava quasi che trovasse in esso il perfetto recipiente in grado di contenerla. 

Yuuri ne rimase affascinato.   
Provò il desiderio di spogliarsi dell'armatura e tuffarsi in quelle placide acque per lasciar riposare il suo stanco corpo.

Rimase immobile, con lo sguardo perso alla cascata, alla grande montagna, chiedendo agli dei come potesse essere quel luogo la dimora di uno spirito tanto malvagio. 

Era forse quello l'inganno nel quale molto altri prima di lui erano caduti?   
Era quello il modo in cui il Signore del Lago attirava e poi uccideva le sue vittime?

Ma non vi era nessuno all' infuori di lui, non vi era spirito a minacciare quella pace.

Si spogliò Yuuri, deciso a godersi quel piccolo angolo di paradiso prima di riprendere la via di casa.   
Si immerse con lentezza nelle acque fresche e si spinse sempre più in avanti, come a voler raggiungere la cascata e passarci attraverso.   
Attirato da un invisibile filo, sempre più in là, sempre più inesorabilmente verso di essa.   
Senza più guardarsi indietro, quasi assorbito da quel luogo incantato.

E poi qualcuno parlò ed il cuore di Yuuri mancò un battito.

"Ben arrivato giovane samurai"

Non osò voltarsi, non osò fiatare, conscio di essere caduto nella rete che il Signore del Lago doveva aver gettato dal momento stesso in cui si era accorto della sua presenza.

Eppure quella voce non era cavernosa e nemmeno intrisa del più misero accenno di bellicosità.

Quando trovò il coraggio di guardare alle sue spalle Yuuri rimase assorto in un misto di perplessità, stupore e ammirazione.

Il giovane uomo che gli stava di fronte era l'incarnazione della bellezza.

I capelli lunghi color grigio argento, gli occhi celesti e limpidi come le acque del lago, i lineamenti del viso fini e a tratti quasi femminili.   
Nudo dal torace in su, e con le gambe immerse nell'acqua, tendeva verso di lui una mano, con gli occhi socchiusi e la testa reclinata lievemente di lato. 

"Il... Signore del Lago..." mormorò Yuuri, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla creatura.

"Qualcuno mi chiama così" fu la cristallina risposta che gli rivolse.

Yuuri non fiatò e rimase a guardarlo mentre gli si avvicinava sempre di più, con la mano ancora tesa in avanti pronta per essere da lui afferrata.

"C'è un nome con cui vorresti chiamarmi?" domandò la creatura.

Yuuri non seppe rispondere.   
Si disse che tutte le voci che aveva sentito sul Signore del Lago non rendevano alcuna giustizia allo spirito che aveva davanti agli occhi.   
C'era da rimanerne affascinati, da rimanerne colpiti fin dentro alle viscere.

Scosse il capo Yuuri, deglutendo a fatica e muovendo impercettibilmente il suo braccio.

L’altro sorrise.

“Allora puoi chiamarmi Victor” disse.

Le loro mani si sfiorarono per un breve istante, istante in cui al samurai sembrò di perdere la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio.

"V- Victor?" ripeté Yuuri, mentre le loro mani si univano e le loro dita si intrecciavano.

Era cosciente il giovane, di essere preda di un terribile incantesimo, di essere una delle tante voci che dopo aver incontrato il Signore del Lago non faceva più ritorno a casa.   
Ed era così che si sentiva Yuuri, pieno di voglia di affidarsi a lui e rimanere immerso in quelle acque fresche.

Si staccò d' improvviso, allontanandosi, quando le parole di Kenjiro gli risuonarono nella mente.

Yuuri aiuta mio padre, liberalo dalla sua ossessione, trova lo spirito se esiste e portaci la prova della sua pericolosità o della sua innocenza.

Il Signore del Lago gli rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso e il samurai si parò d’istinto con le mani di fronte al volto.

Pericoloso.   
Ha la forza di dieci demoni.   
Affascina, soggioga e uccide.

Yuuri continuava a ripetersi quelle parole ininterrottamente.   
Ora che lo aveva di fronte, tutte le storie che gli erano state raccontate sembravano così vere da lasciarsi cogliere da puro terrore.   
Non sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggerlo, tutto ciò che poteva fare era cercare di scappare sperando di sfuggire alla morte.   
Sapeva di avere poche possibilità ma a quel punto non gli restava che tentare una disperata fuga.

Si voltò, sperando che le gambe tremanti lo reggessero, e iniziò a correre.   
Difficile farlo con l’acqua che gli arrivava alla vita e impediva la libertà dei movimenti.   
I suoi compagni l’avrebbero probabilmente definito un codardo se lo avessero visto in quel momento, ma Kenjiro gli aveva chiesto di portargli delle prove dell’esistenza del Signore del Lago e la sua parola sapeva gli sarebbe bastata.

 

Il rumore della cascata gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, il cuore batteva forte nel petto, mentre le sue gambe emergevano dall’acqua e toccavano la riva.  
Non badò all’armatura, ancora abbandonata a terra, e non si curò di correre nudo il più lontano possibile da quel luogo.   
Gli ci sarebbero voluti almeno tre giorni di cammino per tornare a casa ma era certo che lo spirito lo avrebbe raggiunto in un istante.   
La testa gli proibì di voltarsi ma l’istinto prese il sopravvento.   
Esitò per un breve attimo prima di girarsi verso il lago.

La creatura non lo stava seguendo e non sembrava averne alcuna intenzione.

Era immobile, ancora immerso nell’acqua, con le braccia che ricadevano lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo malinconico rivolto a lui.   
Yuuri se ne sentì di nuovo irrimediabilmente attratto, al punto da tornare sui suoi passi.   
Le gambe che non rispondevano ai suoi comandi, gli occhi incapaci di staccarsi dalla figura leggendaria alla quale si stava pericolosamente avvicinando ancora.

Quando si accorse di Yuuri ricomparve il sorriso ad illuminare il suo volto.

Il samurai lo vide fare qualche passo e andargli incontro.   
Non entrò in acqua Yuuri ma rimase sulla riva ad aspettare chinandosi per raccogliere la spada, unico baluardo difensivo che possedeva.

Quando lo spirito emerse completamente dalle acque del lago, Yuuri la sollevò come a mettere distanza tra sé e l’altro.

“Non ho intenzione di farti del male, abbassa la tua spada samurai!”

Yuuri non obbedì e continuò a tenerla stretta tra le mani.

“Colpiscimi allora e compi ciò che ti è stato ordinato” disse ancora, senza che il lieve sorriso scomparisse dal suo volto.

Fu allora che Yuuri, colto da un senso di impotenza, lasciò cadere la spada a terra.

“N- non sono stato mandato per ucciderti…” balbettò, incapace di fare altro.

“Questo mi rende lieto” esclamò, quasi sollevato, lo spirito “significa che la mia prima impressione non era sbagliata. Non sei come gli altri che sono venuti qui, prima di te!”

Victor si sedette sulla riva, facendo cenno a Yuuri di sedersi accanto a lui.   
Lo fece, cercando di coprire la sua nudità cingendosi le ginocchia con le braccia.   
L’altro invece sembrò non dare peso al fatto che fossero entrambi nudi.

“Ti hanno parlato di me come il Signore del Lago, vero?”

Yuuri annuì.

“Non mi dispiace quel nome, sembra essere quasi un titolo nobiliare, sempre meglio di ‘demone’ o ‘spirito’ “.

Yuuri colse un’intonazione scherzosa nella sua voce e ciò gli permise di abbassare un po’ la guardia.   
A Victor non sfuggì.

“Non lo sono” disse “Non sono un demone né uno spirito. Toccami se non credi alle mie parole!”

Yuuri allungò una mano e la strinse attorno al suo braccio.   
La consistenza della pelle, liscia e morbida, la contrazione dei suoi muscoli, vivi e pulsanti, non lasciavano spazio ai dubbi.   
In Victor tutto era umano, così umano da fargli colorare le guance di un rosso intenso.

Prima che Yuuri facesse uscire la voce per domandargli qualunque cosa, Victor lo anticipò.  
Portò lo sguardo verso il cielo azzurro, sopra alle loro teste.

“Vengo qui per fare il bagno e per godere della tranquillità che regna in questo posto. Possiedo una spada ma uccido solo chi mi attacca senza motivo. Tengo alla mia vita come uno qualunque di voi samurai. Chi è venuto fin qui per vedermi lo ha fatto con le più spregevoli intenzioni, tu invece sei scappato senza attaccarmi per poi tornare sui tuoi passi. Perché?”

Yuuri si vergognò per la sua codardia.

“Il mio signore teme che tu possa attaccarlo nel cuore della notte e ucciderlo” disse, con semplicità disarmante.

Victor scoppiò a ridere.

“Non ne avrei alcun motivo, non so nemmeno chi sia il tuo signore! Quando sarai di fronte a lui potrai dirgli di dormire sonni tranquilli perché il Signore del Lago non ha alcuna intenzione di attentare alla sua vita”

Il volto di Yuuri sembrò rilassarsi a quelle parole.   
Parole a cui credette senza remore.

“Grazie!” fu l’esclamazione del samurai, sinceramente sollevato da quanto appena udito.

“E’ bello avere un po’ di compagnia di tanto in tanto” disse ancora Victor “Il tuo nome?”

“Yuuri” rispose.

E rimasero in silenzio, sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro, a godere della reciproca e piacevole presenza.   
Yuuri di nuovo provò la sensazione di non voler far ritorno a casa, di restare lì con Victor e abbandonarsi tra le acque del lago insieme a lui.

“Dovresti metterti in cammino se vuoi tornare dal tuo signore” disse d’improvviso Victor, spezzando il silenzio.

Yuuri sollevò la schiena, come svegliandosi da un sogno.

“Non cercherai di fermarmi vero?” domandò, anche se nudo e disarmato Victor non avrebbe potuto comunque fermarlo in alcun modo.

“No!” fu la risposta dell’altro “Ma se tornerai qui sarò felice di rivederti”.

Ed il tono della sua voce si fece suadente, allettante.

Yuuri sorrise e Victor restò a guardare mentre si infilava l’armatura.   
Sotto al suo sguardo Yuuri vacillò.

“Grazie Victor!” esclamò, abbassando la schiena in un lieve ed educato inchino che per nulla si addiceva alle gesta dei forti e feroci samurai.

“Grazie a te Yuuri”

E mentre lasciava quel luogo incantato, lanciando un ultimo e fugace sguardo a Victor ancora seduto sulla riva e con gli occhi rivolti al cielo, nel suo cuore presero ad agitarsi così tanti pensieri e così tante emozioni da non riuscire quasi a contenerle.   
Voleva tornare dal suo signore in fretta, raccontare che il Signore del Lago non era altro che un giovane uomo dall’animo gentile.

Sorrideva Yuuri, mentre il peso dell’armatura si faceva meno insopportabile, pensando al momento in cui avrebbe potuto immergersi ancora in quell’acqua limpida ed intrecciare le sue mani con quelle dell’altro.   
Che cosa fossero quelle sensazioni non lo sapeva, non poteva ancora dar loro un nome, ma era certo di voler al più presto tornare da Victor.


End file.
